Touched by an Angel
by Amyranth
Summary: Hua Ze Lei has given up on love after being dumped by his childhood lover, Teng Tang Jing. Dong Shan Cai is top girl in Ying De but she can't outrun her own shadows of the past. Will they find solace in each other? ABANDONED.
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but I do own this fic. Please don't copy.

Touched by an Angel: _AU. Hua Ze Lei has given up on love after being dumped by his childhood lover, Teng Tang Jing. Dong Shan Cai is top girl in Ying De, but she can't outrun her shadows of the past. One day, fate brings the two together. Will they forget their own insecurities and finally be happy at last, or will another couple end in tragedy?_

**Touched by an Angel**

**Chapter 1- First Impressions**

"Lei, I'll see you in the break," shouted Xi Men to his friend and he disappeared in the sea of students.

Lei didn't bother to reply back, knowing that Xi Men would not hear him anyway. With a sigh, he turned back and tried to figure out where his art class was. What room was it again? W15. Where the hell was W block then?

Lei silently regretted having changed classes. It was in the middle of the semester when he decided to drop legal studies and take up art instead. Normally at Ying De, students weren't allowed to change subjects in the middle of the year. Now Lei could see why. But then again, Lei wasn't just any student. He was part of F4.

The story of F4 is a long one. As the name suggests, there are for members. They are Dao Ming Si, Mei Zhuo, Xi Men and Hua Ze Lei. The four of them came from the four most prestigious families in Taiwan. The school that they were going to, Ying De, was owned by their parents. In the school, students feared them, teachers feared them... hell, and even the Headmaster himself feared them, which explained why he let Lei change classes in the middle of the year but not other students.

Another thing what Mei Zhuo and Xi Men would call a benefit of being F4 is that girls flood after them. Ah Si hated this, and as Mei Zhuo put it, scared away all the poor girls who are helplessly in love with him. Lei didn't mind, or rather, he simply didn't care. Ever since his childhood lover, Teng Tang Jing, had dumped him, he had given up on love. Besides, he knew that being the heir of the Hua Ze Corporation he would one day be forced into an arranged marriage. So why bother falling in love if it will just make him suffer? If there was anything he loved, then that was his music. No one could take that away from him.

Suddenly his folder slipped from his grasp. It fell to the ground and sheets of paper flew everywhere. Hurriedly, Lei bent down to pick them up. But there was a strong gale that day and it blew the pages of writing further and further. Lei watched helplessly as a page of carefully written out notes flow slowly down the drain, literally.

Then he saw a hand reach out and grab it just before it fell completely. In an instant, a pile of paper was being shoved into his hands and before he could say thank you, the person was gone. Looking into the distance, Lei saw that it was a young girl with dark hair down to her waist. Rays of light bounced off her shiny black hair as she ran.

Lei looked down at the paper and saw that they were his other pages of notes. The girl must've helped him collect it. He looked up again but she had vanished in the distant. Why didn't she stay? Lei wondered.

Looking at his watch, he cursed under his breath. He was already ten minutes late to art class, and he still didn't know where that was.

Lei arrived at his class almost half an hour late. The teacher gave him a sceptical look, but said nothing, obviously knowing who he was. She briefly told the class that they have a new classmate. She introduced Lei to them, not that she needed to for the whole of Ying De knew who he was. Then he was told to sit down and the teacher went back to explaining the theories of art.

There was only one seat left and it was up the front next to a girl. Brushing past several students, he moved to his seat and sat down. He took out his notebook and jotted down a few things from the board. But he soon stopped. The teacher was utterly boring. This is even worse than legal studies, thought Lei glumly.

The teacher was explaining 'Surrealism'. She kept talking and talking in this tedious monotone that could turn the most interesting subject into trash. Bored to death, Lei scanned the class and saw that the rest of his classmates were like him. Some kept looking at the clock, wishing that the class was over, others took out books from different subjects and had started to review and in the back corner, one boy even slept behind an open book.

All except for one person- the girl who sat next to him. She was watching the teacher's every move and hanging on every word. She sat up so straight that Lei felt tired just watching her. Her hands were moving with such speed as she wrote down notes. She was so focused on the teacher that she didn't even notice when Lei took a peek at her flawless writing.

Lei leant back and thought to himself that this girl was crazy. Suddenly he sat right up, for he realised with shock that this was the girl who had helped him pick up his notes outside.

For the whole lesson, he watched her. Not once did she turn her eyes away from the teacher, and not for a second did she stop writing. Lei wondered if she was like this in every class and that if she were then how her poor hand managed it.

Leaning across his seat to talk to the boy to the left of him, he pointed at the girl and whispered, "Who is she?"

The boy almost gave him a sarcastic smile but quickly took it back, remembering who he was. "You honestly don't know who she is?" he asked incredulously.

"No. If I did, why would I be asking you then?" Lei replied impatiently.

"That's Shan Cai. Dong Shan Cai. She's top of the grade in every subject. She was dux last year, don't you remember?"

To be honest, Lei rarely ever attended those ceremonies because he thought that they were boring. But of course he could not say so. Straining his mind, he tried to come up with a plausible excuse but could think of none. Luckily, he was saved from answering because the art teacher shot a disproving look in their direction. Hurriedly, the other boy leaned back into his seat and minded his own business.

After another agonizing half an hour, the bell finally rang and signalled the end of class. People stood up hastily and left the room without another word. Lei stood up and was about to talk to Shan Cai when she jumped up, grabbed her notes and flew out of the room.

Lei stared after her.

It was past five in the afternoon. Lei was driving his car, on his way home. He had just spent some time with the rest of F3 hanging out in VS. He didn't feel like staying for long though, for his mind was on the mysterious girl... Shan Cai.

Lei stopped at an intersection and waited patiently. The blazing setting sun shone fiercely in his eyes. The lights turned green and he pressed down the accelerator.

Suddenly Lei noticed a child walking across the street. He was about to hit him!

Impulsively, Lei pressed for the break. But the car had gained too much speed to slow down. It was aiming right at the boy! Someone shouted from the sides and a figure leaped out and pushed the toddler aside. Lei pressed the break sharply. But it was too late. His car collided with whoever it was and the impact sent the person flying across the road!

The car stopped and terror-struck, Lei leapt out. There, lying on the ground was the body of a girl his age. Horror filled Lei's as he realised who it was. He had hit Shan Cai!

A/N: Hope you've enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think!

Cheers,

Amyranth.


	2. Musings

**Touched by an Angel**

**Chapter 2- Musings**

Lei rushed frantically into the hospital and the door slammed behind him. A few passing nurses gave him glares and an old lady gasped and muttered something about nowadays teens. But Lei didn't care. All he wanted to do was find her...

The past half hour had passed with a blur. The paramedics had arrived shortly after the accident. One of the men had told him that they were taking the girl to a nearby hospital. Lei had rushed into his car and followed them but of course the ambulance was faster than him and he had lost them. After numerous wrong turns he had finally found the hospital.

He approached the counter. The nurse there was on the phone and was shouting something about cheating jerks then she slammed it down and cursed under her breath. She was obviously having a fight with her partner.

"Excuse me," said Lei politely, "I'm looking for a patient-"

"Last name?" asked the nurse rudely, not even bothering to look up.

With sudden shock Lei realised that he had forgotten the girl's family name. He remembered she was called Shan Cai. But what was her last name?

"I'm sorry, but I have forgotten her-"

"What kind of disease?" asked the nurse impatiently, eyes on her computer.

"Not disease. Car accident... brought in just recently, around ten minutes or more ago."

"You need the emergency centre. Go from here and take the third corridor to the right," replied the nurse briskly.

"Thanks," said Lei, but the nurse already turned away from him.

Lei ran along the corridor and took the third turning. As he approached the doors to the emergency room, a doctor came out. Worried, Lei rushed up to him and asked how the patient was doing.

The doctor looked shocked. "Hua Ze Lei shao ye, what are you doing here?"

"I ran over... never mind. Tell me how the surgery went."

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry shao ye, but there was nothing we could do."

Lei's eyes widened. "What do you mean, there was nothing you could do?" he asked accusingly.

"Too much blood was lost. It was too late."

"So that's it?" Lei suddenly felt as heavy as lead. He had killed someone. He had killed Shancai. He was a murderer.

"We tried our best."

Lei stumbled backwards and fell onto a seat. She had died. He couldn't believe it. It can't be true. What kind of joke was fate playing on him? He sunk down, face buried in his hands. "It's all my fault," he whispered. The doctor looked sympathetically in his direction.

"Hua Ze Lei shao ye, I don't know how you came to know him. But there's no one to blame for this death. By driving so fast whilst being drunk... he was seeking death."

Lei's head snapped up. "He? Him? Drunk driver?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes... it is rather a pity..."

But Lei wasn't listening. He was ecstatic. It wasn't Shan Cai. The person who had died wasn't Shan Cai. It was some drunk driver! But where was Shan Cai then?

"Did a girl my age who was injured in a car crash arrive at hospital with the paramedics... say ten minutes ago?" asked Lei, interrupting the doctor's ramblings.

The doctor was shocked to silence for a few seconds. Then he replied, "Yes... I think so. Yes. There was one. Pretty little young thing she was. I don't think she was in any mortal danger. I knew the paramedic who brought her in. Nice friendly chap. Always eager to learn and willing to help. Now that's the kind of -"

"Where can I find her?" asked Lei, once again interrupting the doctor, who had an annoying habit of rambling on about nonsense.

"Find her? Hm... let me see. Yes, that's right. Room 217. Oh, that'll be a nice little tricky place for you to find. Let me tell you. First you need to go back and take the lift upstairs. Up to level 3 and then after that walk along the main corridor and take the last turn to your left. That should lead you to the exterior injury section. Then go into the second last door. You'll then be tempted to turn left because of a sign, except you need to keep going ahead. Then keep walking until you reach a set of toilets. From there, you take the third corridor to the right... wait... maybe it's the second to the right. Or was it right?"

Lei listened to his directions without a clue where he was supposed to go. Something about lift, corridors, a false sign and a lot of turns. "Could you just take me there?" he asked.

The doctor looked at him in marvel. "Why of course. Now why didn't I think of that?" he asked to no one in particular, whilst tapping his forehead.

"Here. Just follow me."

If the doctor had made one thing clear, it was that finding Room 217 was complicated. And indeed it was. Without the doctor leading the way, Lei had no doubt that he would've been lost. The doctor was much too overly enthusiastic and was chatting endlessly with him, which annoyed Lei to death. But at least he knew where he was going.  
  
Finally after what seemed to Lei like a decade of endless blabbering, they arrived at the room. The doctor went over to call one of his colleagues who was responsible for taking care of Shan Cai. This left Lei alone in the room.

He studied Shan Cai's sleeping face. She wasn't naturally pretty. In fact, she looked rather plain compared to all the other girls at Ying De, who so lavishly dress themselves in an attempt to gain the boys' attention. But as Lei observed Shan Cai, she appealed to him. Her firm features stood out and a fierce aura burnt around her. This puzzled Lei, for the shy girl who had helped him pick up his notes did not seem to have this quality.

With a pang Lei realised that the main reason he was so curious about Shan Cai was her similarity to Jing. To others, these girls were as different as ice and fire, water and oil, heaven and hell. But Lei saw the unmistakable similarities, in nature.

Both were extremely honourable. Jing was always helping others around her, which was one of the reasons Lei loved her so much, even though at times it made him feel abandoned. And Shan Cai's deed today, jumping in front of a car to protect a small child, was that, risking your own life to save another not selfless and righteous?

Both were compassionate. Lei remembered how when he was little, Jing was the only one who treated him nicely. All the other kids around him considered him as a freak. Shancai today had helped him pick up his scattered notes when no doubt it caused her to be late for their art class.

And lastly, both had this hidden fierceness behind their caring outside. Jing was extremely stubborn and wilful. Once she had made a decision, nothing in the world could change it. Lei remembered when she had left for France, how no amount of pleading could get her to reverse her decision. She had left in the end and that was their main reason for braking up.

The sound of the door creaking open interrupted Lei's thoughts. Looking up, Lei saw that a doctor had arrived.

"Hua Ze Lei shao ye?" he murmured.

Lei nodded. "How is she?" he asked, looking at the serene face of Shan Cai.

"She's fine. There's nothing serious. She has a mild concussion and a few bruises. No signs of internal bleeding, no indications of brain damage, not even a broken bone. I'd say that she's a lucky girl. Not many people take a fall that big and still comes out with so little injuries."

"Why is she still not awake then?"

"Don' worry. She's just sleeping. She'll need plenty of rest to recover. We'll need her back in a few days just to make sure she's okay. Symptoms often only develop after a while. But I'm fairly confident that she's fine."

Lei nodded, relieved.

"Anything else, Hua Ze Lei shao ye?" the doctor asked, examining his timetable.

Lei shook his head. "Thank you, doctor. That's all."

The doctor nodded. "If anything else pops up call me." Then he left with a soft click of the door.

Lei gazed at Shan Cai. She looked so tranquil. She somehow reminded him of a fallen angel. Looking back, he barely knows this girl. Yet somehow she had touched him in such a way deep in his heart only that Jing had. Or did he only feel this way because Shan Cai reminded him so much of Jing?

Jing had been everything to Lei. She was his sister, his friend, his guardian, his mentor, his lover, his everything.

Except that one day she made herself nothing. She had told him firmly that he could not continue to rely on her. That she did not want him to grow like this. She wanted him to be himself, be his own Lei, rather than Jing's Lei. It is for the best, she had said. One day you'll find someone who you will love, and who will love you more than I ever can, or ever will.

Lei remembered that day crystal clear. It was his birthday. She had told him that she didn't love him on his birthday. He tried forgetting her. God he did. He even tried dating and flirting with girls shamelessly like Mei Zhuo and Xi Men. But he couldn't. He wasn't them. He was Lei.

He couldn't forget her.

So he gave up on love, telling himself love was a flimsy emotion the weak made up to cover their mistakes; or a pretty little element in made up fantasy realms in stories for those gullible enough to believe it. He didn't believe in it. He didn't need it.

Slowly, he had built up a wall of coldness around himself. He had felt so distant from everything, even F4. It was as if he were seeing through a third person's point of view, rather than his own eyes.

He lost himself in his own mind.

And today, seeing this girl sleep in front of him, so alike to his old love, reawakened his senses. His cold barrier seemed to melt in front of her like ice in sunlight. All the time he had thought that he had outgrown human emotions. He had thought that his shield was solid. He had thought that no one could break it down.

But he was wrong.

He had left a hole- a hole to which one might have the key. Shan Cai held a key into his heart. Into the deepest part of him, where even he did not dare to delve, in fear that he would discover that even he, the cold and impenetrable Hua Ze Lei, was also human.

Shan Cai stirred, and broke off Lei's incoherent thoughts. She rolled over and her eyes fluttered open. Anxious, Lei rushed over to her side.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"At the hospital," replied Lei. "You were in an accident. How are you feeling?"

"Pain..." she murmured numbly, rubbing her temple.

Lei was drowned with sudden guilt. "Anything else?" he asked urgently.

"Dizzy. Sore." Shan Cai muttered with childish innocence.

Lei nodded, mentally reminding himself to recount all these symptoms to the doctor. "Do you want anything? Water maybe?"

"Who are you?" Shan Cai suddenly asked, turning her head sideways and giving him an enquiring look.

"I'm..." Lei didn't know what to say. The idiot who almost killed you? The guy you helped this morning? Some weirdo from your art class? None of them sounded very good to him.

"A friend," he finally decided.

Shan Cai nodded sleepily.  
  
"Go back to sleep," murmured Lei as soothingly as he could.

Shan Cai nodded and closed her eyes.

Lei pulled a sheet up and covered it over Shan Cai gently.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

Lei smiled at her cuteness. She seemed so young, so naïve, so innocent.

It suddenly occurred to Lei just how fragile life really was. He could've been a killer today, and Shan Cai could be dead. It was truly a rather terrifying thought.

Lei stepped out of the room as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb Shan Cai. He shut the door and left the hospital.

He wanted to go to bed as soon as he got home.

It had been a long day.

And Lei had a sneaky suspicion that tomorrow is going to be longer.

A/N: Wow... that was a long chappie. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I'm not that happy with it though, I kinda dragged on with all the stuff about Lei shutting himself down. I think I was slightly like the talkative doctor in my story ; )

Please reveiw and tell me what you think! Thank you all in advance.

And please check out my other stories,

Rainless Storm /RainlessStorm/  
Never Before, Never Again /Never/

Please, I'm not getting to much response for those ones, especially Rainless Storm, which I spent ages planning and writing. So I'd realy appreciate it if you could just drop by, have a little scan through, and reveiw.

Thank you all!!!!!

Have a wonderful day and I hope to hear from you ; )

Amyranth


	3. Scars of the Heart

**Touched by an Angel**

Chapter 3- Scars of the Heart

"Oi, Lei, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" asked Ah Si angrily.

It was lunch time, and F4 were sitting together, talking like they always did. The four didn't have many classes together so they made the most of their breaks. Just then, Ah Si had been talking about his new BMW.

Lei didn't reply to Ah Si's accusation. He stood up and left the table, leaving F3 feeling bewildered.

"What's his problem?" asked Ah Si irritably.

"You know Lei, probably didn't get his 15 hour sleep last night," said Mei Zhuo predictably, as always, being the one to try to prevent a fight.

* * *

Lei arrived at his art class ten minutes early. He had been looking forward to this all day. Looking forwards, that is, to seeing Shan Cai.

To his immense surprise, he wasn't the only one there. A girl was already sitting at a desk, examining yesterday's notes and scribbling fast. Then Lei's shock turned into delight, for the girl was none other than Shan Cai.

Slowly he approached her. But she seemed to not know that she was no longer the only one in the room, or if she did know, she showed no signs.

"Hi," he said finally, seeing that she wasn't going to look up.

Startled, she jumped and then turned to face him. "Hi," she said softly, nodding to acknowledging his presence. Then she turned back to her work and started writing again.

That worked well, thought Lei sarcastically. "How are you feeling?"

"Good thanks," she murmured, not looking up. Lei had the sense that she wanted him to leave her alone. Just one more try, he thought.

"So the doctor released you from hospital?"

Her head snapped up. "How did you know I was in hospital?" she asked suspiciously.

This confused Lei. "I was there, remember?"

"You were?"

So she doesn't remember our short conversation, Lei thought. She did seem very drowsy and confused when she had talked to him. So even if she did remember traces, she probably thought that it was her imagination or dream.

"It was very brave," said Lei, deciding to change the topic. "You know, protecting the toddler and sacrificing yourself," he added, after seeing her puzzled expression.

"Oh," she whispered and then blushed.

Just then the bell rang and she seemed genuinely pleased that she was saved from answering him as the class came flooding in.

Lei sat back into his chair despondently. He took out his books with a sigh as he prepared himself for another boring hour of endless talk.

* * *

Lei walked aimlessly down the street. Ah Si had been annoyed with him for the rest of the day because of his inattention during break, so VS hadn't been much fun. Besides, with his mind all confused by the contradicting actions of Shan Cai, he couldn't really concentrate.

So he thought that a walk might clear his head a bit. He passed a jewellery shop. A ring caught his eye. Turning to take a closer look, Lei gasped. It was identical to the ring... the ring he had given to Jing for her birthday.

It was made especially for Jing and there was no other ring in the whole world that was like it- he had made sure of so. There was no other girl like Jing in the whole world, so why should she wear the same rings as other girls? That single ring caused a rumour which spread like fire. For months people assumed that this was an engagement ring even when Jing had publicly denied so.

Lei never voiced his opinions, but he secretly wished that the tabloids were right; that it was an engagement ring. Jing had given it back to him the day she dumped him. She said that it was her wish, that when Lei had found his true love, that he would give it to her. Lei told her sternly that he would not find anyone else he loved more than her.

Jing had smiled knowingly and said that one day he'll see what she meant. Stubbornly, Lei had thrown this ring into the sea, as a token of his undying love for Jing. But to see this ring appear in front of him again was a miracle. Was it a sign?

Suddenly a powerful force pushed him from behind. Lei stumbled forwards and almost fell. A girl hurriedly rushed over to him and asked if he was alright, mumbling words of apology. Standing up and dusting himself, he looked up to face the girl.

It was Shan Cai.

"You!" she whispered accusingly as she saw his face.

Lei almost grinned at her bewildered expression. We seem to be meeting everywhere, he thought. "Yeah, me."

She recovered immediately. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking... I should've been more careful... I..." she trailed off sheepishly.

It's kinda ironic, thought Lei bemusedly, yesterday I ran into her, and today she ran into me. What kind of game is fate playing here? "Don't worry," said Lei, "Accidents happen."

She nodded shyly and then put forth her hand. "I'm Shan Cai. Dong Shan Cai."

Lei refrained an 'I know', thinking that it would be rather unnerving for Shan Cai if he said he already knew her name before she introduced herself. He shook her outstretched hand and said, "I'm-"

"Lei!" a voice shouted from around a corner. A figure of a young girl came bouncing up.

Shan Cai stared at him with disbelief. "Lei?" she asked weakly. "Hua Ze Lei?"

Lei nodded.

Shan Cai quickly let go of his hand. "I'm sorry about today. I've got to go now. Bye..." she paused for a moment. "...Hua Ze shao ye." With that she took off and soon disappeared once again.

Lei shook his head, puzzled. She was always appearing and disappearing so suddenly. And why did she suddenly change her attitude when she found out his name? And just when he was about to get to know her.

"Lei!" shouted the girl who had called out his name before and was now right in front of him. "Earth to Lei! What are you thinking about?"

Lei looked down and saw the cute face of Xiao You, the object of Xi Men's adoration. "Nothing much."

Xiao You rolled her eyes. "They day when Hua Ze Lei thinks of nothing much is the day the world will come to an end."

"And will you date Xi Men before then?" Lei asked, teasing her back. Xiao You was like a sister to him. With all her naiveness and cute innocence, he just wanted to protect her with all that he could from the brutal reality.

Xiao You stuck out her tongue at him. "Xi Men's too much of a playboy." Then she smiled cheekily and put her arm around his warmly. "But you're not."

Lei laughed, knowing perfectly well that Xiao You was joking. Both knew that their relationship was that of a brother and a sister.

But with Xi Men, it was a completely different matter. Xi Men had liked her ever since he met her. But she had rejected every single offer of his, saying that she was not the type to be played around with. Desperate, Xi Men had tried to give up his playboy habits. But Xiao You still wouldn't date him, though everyone (aside from Xi Men), knew that she liked him.

Frustrated, Xi Men went back to dating one woman a week, and then after seeing Xiao You again, stopped. Then he heard a rumour that Xiao You was with another guy so he went back to being a playboy, saying that he had given up on the 'stubborn annoying brat'. But whatever came out of his mouth was obviously not what his heart meant for after a month, he was back in to win Xiao You's love.

So it's been on and off for around two years for Xi Men. It was the same cycle. Trying to get Xiao You's love, getting rejected, calling Xiao You all kinds of names in front of F4 (but never Xiao You), saying that he gave up and goes back to being a playboy and then deciding to give Xiao You another 'last' try.

There were so many last tries that Lei lost count. It was quite amusing to watch the two, though sometimes F3 just wished that the two could just get together so they'd stop having to listen to Xi Men's rants about Xiao You being a 'heartless cruel monster'. But Lei was confident that Xi Men and Xiao You would ultimately find happiness.

Xiao You's voice interrupted Lei's thoughts. "Was that a girl that you were with?" she asked, winking at him.

"Yes."

Xiao You ooo-d and aaa-d non-stop. "Guess I'm no longer the only girl in your life," she said, pretending to cry.

"Nope, but you'll always be my favourite," teased Lei.

Xiao You gently smacked him on the head. "Stop trying to sweet talk me. Save those tricks for some other girl. They don't work on me." But even as she said it a smile was forming on her face. Then she suddenly looked thoughtful and her head tipped sideways slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Lei.

"Just doing some thinking," said Xiao You.

"Now this is when the mountains fall, the sea dries, the sun burns up and the earth swallows us whole," said Lei.

Xiao You scrunched up her face and pinched Lei on the arm. "Stop being mean," she complained. Then she suddenly smiled evilly. "You'd better stop teasing me or otherwise I'll tell your girlfriend that you're cheating on her!"

Lei replied calmly, "She's not my girlfriend. She's just someone from my art class." Who I happened to almost have killed, he added silently.

Xiao You gave him a disbelieving look. Then she said, "Is her name Shan Cai?"

Lei's head snapped up at the name. "How do you know?" he asked Xiao You.

Xiao You grinned. "Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" she asked mischievously.

Lei sighed. "Xiao You, you're purposely bringing up old unhealed wounds and putting salt on them. You know how I feel about Jing."

"I'm sorry, Lei Ge," whispered Xiao You.

"Now tell me about what you know about her," commanded Lei, changing the topic.

Xiao You's face darkened. "I don't think it would be a good idea if you date Shan Cai-"

"Xiao You-" Lei started but Xiao You cut him off.

"That's not what I meant. It's difficult to explain. I know Shan Cai because we went to the same high school together. Back then, she was a cheerful, funny, smart, outgoing, nice and basically everyone loved her. Then she went out with some guy and she started to change. I didn't know her that well, but this is what I heard from one of her close friends."

Xiao You paused, and then she went on. "At first, she was so happy with him, and all her friends were happy for her. But then she started to spend less time with her friends, saying that her boyfriend wanted to be with her. They used to joke that she had abandoned them in favour of her boy. And then she started to be late to classes, extremely late. And she would look really tired and fall asleep in class, as if she hadn't slept all night. Her grades started to drop, and her friends were worried about her."

"I wasn't very close to her, but even I noticed the changes. She was jerkier and got startled easily. Then one day, when she went over to a friend's house and one of them discovered that she had bruises on her back. They asked her and she claimed that she fell over some time. They didn't believe her and kept asking. Finally she gave in and told them that her boyfriend beat her up. But she said that he apologised, so the friends let them be, thinking that it wasn't really their business. But then over the next weeks, they discovered more bruises. They became really worried and told her to break up with him. But she made all these excuses for him. She said that he was going through a really rough patch; she said that his parents were getting divorced and that he was upset. She said that he claimed that she was the only thing he was living for. She refused to break up with him, no matter what her friends told her."

"And then one day, when we were at school, a police officer came up and pulled her out. They said that they needed her as a witness... for attempted murder. It turned out that her boyfriend got drunk and almost killed her when she refused to give him money for heroine. But what was amazing was that Shan Cai didn't tell a single one of her friends about this. But after the police came, the whole school knew. The boyfriend went on trial and only got six years in jail, because his lawyer claimed that his was under the influence of alcohol."

"But after this, Shan Cai changed. She became withdrawn and started to talk less and less. She ignored her friends, who tried to comfort her. She used to be extremely talkative and bubbly. She was so passionate about everything... she had this fiery spirit within her that made all those she talked to feel appreciated. But she became such a recluse. She lost all her friends, who gave up on her. She started to concentrate on school work. She had nothing in her life but school work. She became a completely different person. I remember she used to love to sing, but she stopped that too. He broke her, Lei, he broke her spirit. And I don't' think that it can be mended. Those scars in her heart... even time can't heal."

* * *

A/N: Please review!!! 


	4. Sketches

**Touched by an Angel**

Chapter 4- Sketches

That night Lei couldn't sleep well, which was extremely rare for him. He couldn't get Xiao You's words out of his mind. Xiao You's story explained Shan Cai's actions. He couldn't believe that such a thing could happen. What kind of man was her ex-boyfriend, to treat a girl like that? No wonder Shan Cai was so withdrawn. Lei knew how she was feeling. He was doing the same thing- putting a barrier between themselves and the world. She was afraid of getting hurt again, so she shut herself from the rest of the world, exactly like Lei.

And Xiao You's words rang in his mind... "_Those scars in her heart... even time can't heal." _Lei thought of himself. Would he ever heal? Will the pain of Jing leaving him ever be erased? Will he ever be able to love again? Will he ever be, like Jing said, his own Lei? He didn't know. He had denied everything before but seeing Shan Cai and knowing her story, he knew that everything Jing had told him was true. He didn't want to stay like this forever. He wanted to become someone stronger, someone living every moment of life, rather than delving in their own miseries.

Shan Cai had spurred Lei into finding himself again. He knew he could do it. But could she? Will Shan Cai ever be able to let go of her past memories and move on? With renewed courage, Lei decided firmly to help her, no matter what. After all, she had helped him unconsciously into regaining hope. It was only fair to return the favour.

Lei went to school early the next day. Extremely early. So early that the only people there were the cleaners. Seeking peace, he went to his favourite spot in the Ying De- the rooftop. It was his place. It was his place of solitude, where he can think things through without anyone disturbing him. He had come to that spot since he came to Ying De, to escape the crowdedness of the school. He had come here and sat for a whole night when Jing dumped him. The place brought memories, sweet and bitter. And sitting there, Lei felt in touch with himself.

He pushed open the revolving door, and to his immense surprise, there was already someone there. A silhouette of a girl was sitting on the edge. She was humming a soft tune to herself as her right hand moved feverishly around. She was writing... no drawing.

She didn't seem to even hear the sound of the door opening. She was so concentrated. Lei was the same with his music. He would be so focused that he was in his own little world. The girl was the same.

Only when Lei took a closer look did he see that it was Shan Cai. He took a peek at her drawing and almost gasped.

It was a pencil sketch of an angel. But what was breathtaking wasn't the angel, but the way Shan Cai captured the moment. The angel had this weary heart-wrenching look in her eyes. It was as if she saw too much evil in the world, and had let go of hoping that it would ever get better. Her deep large eyes stared at you with such integrity and disappointment that it made you feel sad that such a young face had seen so much; too much cruelness and pain for such an age.

Lei knew at once that Shan Cai's worn and battered spirit was in this angel. She had drawn out her own hopelessness of the world. Yet she had not drawn a single tear, just like how the real Shan Cai would never cry, though tears were pouring out of her heart.

Shan Cai suddenly realised that there was another person next to her. She spun around and came face to face with Lei. Her eyes reflected shock, but it immediately turned into this emptiness that Lei only knew too well. It was the same uncaring look he saw in the mirror everyday when he looked into it- his emptiness.

Lei guessed that she would've run, except that she couldn't as Lei was right in front of her. He saw the unwillingness in her eyes as she gave a nod in his direction, acknowledging his presence.

"Hua Ze Lei shao ye," she whispered.

"Lei," said Lei firmly. "Call me Lei."

Shan Cai shook her head resolutely. "That would be disrespectful. You're from an upper class. I'm from a lower class. Our difference in status is huge. If there's one thing I learnt in Ying De, then it was that status always comes first."

She said it with such bitterness that Lei couldn't reply. So that was why she had given me a look of horror and raced off when she discovered my name, Lei thought. She wanted nothing to do with me. Lei guessed that this trait was not one that the old Shan Cai had possessed.

Changing the subject, Lei said, "I like your sketch."

Shan Cai gave him a blank look. Then she ripped the paper off her pad and pushed it uncaringly into his hand. "Take it. I don't want it."

Then she hopped off the edge, swung her backpack over her shoulder and left without another look back.

Lei smoothed out the creases in the drawing and looked at it. The angel stared back at him and seemed to urge him to not to give up.

She'll recover; it seemed to tell him firmly, she'll be able to be happy again. Just don't give up on her.

I won't, Lei promised the angel.

* * *

A/N: A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you for all your encouragments!!!

Have a great day


	5. Leave Me Alone

**Touched by an Angel**

Chapter 5- Leave me Alone

Lei remained outside the art building after the class finished. Finally, after ten minutes, Shan Cai left the class room. She turned around the corner and dropped her books in shock as she saw Lei waiting for her. Lei bent down and helped her pick her things up.

She muttered a small thank you and started walking towards the library.

"I was wondering if you would have lunch with me?" asked Lei, recklessly ignoring an inner voice telling him that he was a stupid idiot.

"I'm not having lunch," replied Shancai emotionlessly. She brushed past Lei carelessly.

Lei frowned. He wasn't expecting this. Let's try the direct approach then, he thought.

Running to catch up with Shancai, he pulled her back on the arm.

She turned and shook him off angrily. "What's your problem!" she asked heatedly.

"That's what I was going to ask you," replied Lei calmly.

It was obviously not the answer she was expecting. She was lost for words for a few seconds, but then recovered immediately. "What's my problem!" she almost half shouted. "My problem?"

A few passing students threw a curious glance in her direction, but Shancai ignored them and went on. "I'll tell you. Let's think... Maybe because you keep following me everywhere I go?" she asked sarcastically.

"I just want to know you," replied Lei.

Shancai rolled her eyes.

"Ever the 'shao ye'... Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to know you? Have you ever thought of that?" she asked him, her eyes boring into his with such confidence. "Or have you been so arrogant as to think that everyone wants to know you. Not everything, Hua Ze Lei shao ye, is about you!"

Lei was so shocked at her ferocity that it took him a few seconds to realise that Shancai had started walking forwards again, at a remarkable pace. Lei ran ahead and stepped in front of Shancai, blocking her path. At least he had gotten her talking, thought Lei. At least that's an improvement.

"I didn't think that," Lei told Shancai sternly.

Shancai tried to step away from him, but Lei blocked her. She turned right, only to be blocked by Lei again. Groaning, she said coldly, "Well I couldn't have guessed by the way you're acting."

Sarcastic, thought Lei to himself. "What do you have against me?" he pursued. "What have I done? I hardly know you but you seem to hate me!"

Shancai sighed. "I have nothing against you, okay? Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now?"

"I know you don't mean that," said Lei.

Shancai closed her eyes briefly, and then snapped them open again. "You want to know?" she whispered icily. "It's because of who you are... You're Hua Ze Lei, you're part of F4. You're rich. You can have the world spin at your hand if you want. And who am I? I'm nobody. Just a common girl... a poor girl. I have nothing."

"What's wrong with being poor?" asked Lei.

"Nothing," replied Shancai in her icy tone. "If you don't go to Ying De, that is. In first year, do you know how much ridiculing I had to withstand? People mocking me, calling me names to horrible to repeat, teasing me, making fun of my clothes. That's what I had to go through. Did you? Of course not, you're Hua Ze Lei. You have money. You have power."

Before Lei could say anything else, Shancai went on.

"That's what I have learnt in my life. Money equals power and in a corrupted world like this, power is everything. Rich people like you, Hua Ze Lei shao ye, don't have to suffer life like us poor people. You have everything you want, and everything you don't want. No one dares to even be rude to you, let alone mock you."

"Yet you don't know how lucky you are, to be born to a rich family. You misuse that status, that power, that money. Instead of being kind and giving, you are... spoilt... rotten to the core. But no one dares to point that out to you. Why? Because they are afraid. But let me ask you something, Hua Ze Lei shao ye. Without your parents, where would you be? Without your money, where would you be? Worse than me. A lot worse."

Lei gaped. So much hatred and vengeance were sealed in Shancai. She was like a bottle of carbonated water, all shaken up and ready to explode when the lid was taken off. Lei had obviously just pulled the trigger in Shancai which released all those locked up emotions.

"So Hua Ze Lei shao ye, don't try to know me. Knowing me will make you realise how utterly useless you, all of you, are. And I don't think your fragile minds would be able to handle that shocking realisation."

Lei hurriedly replied before Shancai could walk away again. "Then help me."

Shancai snorted. "You flatter me."

"No really," insisted Lei. "I mean it. Show me how you want me to be."

"As if you would listen to me," said Shancai, waving her hand in the air.

"I will."

Shancai laughed. "There we go again. Thinking you're the centre of everything. Have you considered maybe I don't want to spend time with you? Have you ever thought about me? My feelings? No... feelings of little commoners don't matter in the eyes of the great Hua Ze Lei."

"I want to know you, Shancai, I want to help you."

"I don't need your help," replied Shancai coldly. "And even if I do, I will never take it. Leave me alone, Hua Ze Lei shao ye. Go back to people your status, and leave me be. I don't want to be anywhere near people like you."

Shancai started walking away again.

Lei ran and caught her by the arm again.

Shancai turned around and anger blazed in her eyes.

"Hua Ze Lei shao ye," she said, spitting each word out. "I have told you everything I needed to. I believe I have made myself perfectly clear. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"Shancai-"

"L-E-A-V-E M-E A-L-O-N-E! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love all of your encouragements. Please keep them coming ; ).


	6. A Matter of Trust

**Touched by an Angel**

Chapter 6- A Matter of Trust 

Shan Cai walked along the street with her mind replaying the conversation she had with Hua Ze Lei. She didn't get him. From what she heard about him, he wasn't the type to go around mocking people. So why was he so interested in her? She knew that she had been rude, but she didn't need someone to be poking in her life, not now, not ever. 

Rich people were always thinking that they were the center of everything. The whole world revolved around them just because they had money. She hated the way that everyone at Ying De thought themselves of being above her just because she was poorer than them. With her marks, she could've gotten into universities far better than the prestigious Ying De. But it had been a childhood dream of her mother to get into Ying De, and Shan Cai wanted to be a good daughter. This was something she was doing for her mother, otherwise, she would've quit long ago. 

Shan Cai kept on wandering around aimlessly. She didn't want to go home. Not yet anyway. The events of the past few days had made her feel uncomfortable. And the lonely silence of the house unnerved her. 

She walked past a souvenirs shop and turned right into a small dark street. She had never been here before. Taking no notice of the odd squeak of rats, she kept walking ahead, determined not the let the dark frighten her. If she was afraid of something as flimsy as the night, then what could she achieve in life? So she recklessly ignored the little voice in her head telling her to be cautious. 

But the more she walked, the more she felt as if she was making a horrible mistake. Maybe she should turn back now, before something happened. Rather be safe than sorry, she told herself. But her determined stubborn other half told her to keep going and despite all protests from her subconscious, she kept walking. 

Suddenly she heard a footstep behind her. 

She swirled around. There was no one there. 

Your imagination is playing games with you, she logically thought. It's nothing. Just keep walking. You'll be in the light soon. It was probably just a rat or some other scavenger. Shan Cai walked on, her stomach tight with unease. Her strides grew and her pace quickened, even though her previous suspicions were unconfirmed. If only she didn't let her pride get in the way so often, she thought sullenly. But another small 'creak' interrupted her thoughts and sent shivers up her spine. 

She froze. Turning around slowly, she once again discovered that there was no one there. 

Or was there? 

Shan Cai squinted her eyes tightly and in the dark shadows of compost bins, she swore she could just make out the dim outline of a person. Her hands trembled and goose bumps grew on her skin. She took a tentative step forward. 

A rat scampered out of the dark edges and Shan Cai almost cried with relief. See? Her other half cried mockingly, see what a fool you are? Being scared to death by a stupid rat! 

Shan Cai turned around and began walking again, this time far more relaxed than before. Her mind was just playing stupid tricks on her because of the dark. It was nothing- 

Thump. 

An unmistakable sound of a heavy human footstep resonated behind her. The noise was so real that even the proud stubborn part of Shan Cai couldn't pass it off as a rat. Cautiously, she turned and examined her surroundings. Was it just her imagination, or did it just get darker? Shan Cai shivered, but she wasn't sure whether it was from fear or the cold. Bending down, she picked up a stick to fight with incase- 

A strong arm grabbed her from behind and a hand stifled her screams. Her attacker stunk with alcohol as he gripped her tighter. Shan Cai struggled and attempted to hit him with her stick but he banished it with ease. She tried to scream again but only a muted muffle came out. 

No, thought Shan Cai definitely. NO! 

She opened her mouth and bit hard into the chubby dirt-stained fingers. Her attacker howled with pain and swung her into a pile of rusty industrial bins. The world around her spun as Shan Cai's head made contact with the hard metal. She coughed and struggled up, only to be forced down roughly by a pair of hands. 

With a hazy gaze, Shan Cai punched and kicked blindly, hoping against hope that she might be able to fend the attacker off so that she can escape. But her attacker was too strong. He slapped her across the face so hard that Shan Cai could taste the salty savor of blood in her mouth. Groaning, Shan Cai struggled to stay conscious, using every part of her determination to fight against the overpowering force of unconsciousness. 

With a brutal tear, Shan Cai felt the buttons of her top fall off. Tears swelled in her eyes as she realized what was happening. She punched more, struggled, and sobbed. 

"Please, don't," she cried. "Don't do this to me." 

The only reply she received was silence. 

No, Shan Cai's mind screamed. Why is this happening to me? Why me? She stopped struggling. It was useless, she knew. It wouldn't do anything. She was doomed. The last tears rolled down her cheeks and she just stayed paralyzed, knowing what was to come. 

Only it never did. 

Her attacker had gotten off her, she noticed suddenly. Blinking back tears, she saw that he was fighting someone. And was losing. With a yelp her attacker ran away. 

Shan Cai could have sobbed in relief. She collapsed onto the ground, sliding down onto the cold concrete floor. Her rescuer hurried over and only when he was right next to her did her barely conscious minds realize how it was. 

Hua Ze Lei. 

"Did he…" he trailed off. 

Shan Cai shook her head tiredly. She had started to recover, and could tell that he had seemed suddenly very relieved. 

Hua Ze Lei suddenly realized the state her top. He took off his jacket and made her wear it. Shan Cai was too tired to protest, and let Lei help her get into his jacket. Walking slowly with Lei's support, Shan Cai made it out of the alley. Away from the terrorizing darkness and into the light, Shan Cai suddenly felt much better. 

"I'd better take you home," said Lei. "You need to get changed first though." 

Shan Cai shook her head determinedly. "I'm alright. Thank you. I think I can go back home by myself." She stumbled across the road, but Lei followed her. 

"But wouldn't your parents get suspicious if they see your clothes?" Lei couldn't miss the pained look in Shan Cai after he asked the question. But she simply shrugged. "You still don't trust me," Lei commented, his voice sounding unhappy even to his own ears. 

Shan Cai shook her head. "No. I do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. Lif'es hectic. Please bear with me.

Please also leave a review. Thanks everyone!!!

Love,

Amyranty.

PS Please check out my other stories!!!


	7. Finally Friends

**Touched by an Angel**

Chapter 7- Finally Friends

Lei ripped out another page from his rapidly diminishing sketchbook. Taking another glance at his watch, he groaned and wondered how on earth he was supposed to complete his homework. He was the only one in the library- Ying De students weren't particularly fond of the studious atmosphere. There was ten more minutes of lunch and he had art first up. That and he didn't have any inspiration whatsoever for a pencil sketch of a non-moving object, 'capturing the moment', as the annoyingly boring art teacher had instructed. 

"Doing some last minute homework, are we?" asked a soft voice from behind. Spinning around in shock, Lei suddenly realized that somebody was standing behind him. He had been too busy trying to draw something half decent to notice. 

But that wasn't all. The person was Shan Cai, and it seemed for the first time, she was actually talking properly to Lei. 

She smiled down at him and after glancing at his rough sketch lines and balls of crumpled paper on the floor, said, "I guess you're not having any luck?" 

Lei shook his head. "What did you draw?" 

Shan Cai grinned. "I'm not going to tell you. Do you want some help?" she added. 

"Yeah, that'd be great," replied Lei gratefully. 

Shan Cai dragged over a chair and sat down next to him. "Now, what kind of mood do you want to capture?"

* * *

At the end of the art lesson, Shan Cai waited for Lei to pack up his things and walked out with him, to Lei's surprise. She walked out alongside him and after a moment's hesitation, she began. 

"Thank you for what you did yesterday. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come along. I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day. I shouldn't throw accusations at people; it was very immature of me. It wasn't fair to you." 

Lei shook his head. "It's okay. I understand." 

Shan Cai shook her head firmly. "No, you don't. I was wrong. I'm really sorry. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me? I would really like to get to know you." 

Lei stood, dumbfound. A smile crept up his face. "Sure, if you'll promise me something." 

Shan Cai frowned. "What?" she asked, innocence lighting up in her face. 

Lei grinned. "You owe me something," he replied, shifting his hands so that his books won't fall out. "I don't know what yet, but when I think of something, I'll tell you. You have to promise me that you'll do it." 

Shan Cai grinned and nodded. "You're a strange one Hua Ze Lei. But sure, I'll promise, as long as it is in my power, I'll do it." 

"I'm hungry now," said Lei, a smile creeping up his face again. "That completely boring art class took out a lot of energy. Let's go have some food." 

"But we just had lunch!" complained Shancai. 

Lei grinned and didn't reply, instead, he pushed her along into the cafeteria.

* * *

Lei looked forwards to his next art class immensely. He had a great afternoon yesterday with Shan Cai. They talked and acted as if they had known each other for years, not mere days. He hadn't had so much fun since Jing had left him. In the time he spent with Shan Cai, he had even managed to forget the pain of Jing leaving him. 

But one thing he noted was that Shan Cai rarely really laughed. She would occasionally give a sad knowing smile but she would never truly laugh her heart out. Lei hadn't been able to do that for a long time as well. But he hoped that as time went along, both he and Shan Cai could learn to be happy once again. 

Lei stepped in the classroom and to his surprise, Shan Cai wasn't there yet. He sat where he normally would and waited, his mind replaying the events of yesterday afternoon. The more time he spent with Shan Cai the more he seemed to be thinking of her. There was something about her that attracted his attention like nothing else. 

Lei was never one to go and start a conversation with girls, in fact, the only person he ever dated was Jing. He even shocked himself by being so persevering with Shan Cai. He never imagined himself caring so much about someone. And even now he didn't know why exactly he cared about Shan Cai. All the excuses he told himself before didn't seem to be real. But Lei had given up on asking reasons for all his actions because experience had taught him to rely on instinct rather than logic. 

And his persistence with Shan Cai had been rewarded. He had another new friend; one that he sensed would understand him better than F4 and possibly even Jing. Yesterday he had been tempted to introduce Shan Cai to F3, but he didn't. He still didn't know why. It was partly because he was worried the way F3 would react to having a 'commoner' as a friend and also the way Shan Cai would react to them. 

But it extended beyond that as well. Somehow he wanted to keep Shan Cai a secret. A nice secret, something only he knew about, something which he didn't have to share with F4. In a way, he was being selfish. He was afraid that if Shan Cai knew the rest of F4, she would find him boring and leave him for them instead. So he didn't introduce them. 

Shan Cai would be his secret. 

For now at least.

* * *

A/N: really crappy short chapter I know... But i swear it will get better. It's sort of a resting point before everything starts getting tense again. And if you noticed, there's sort of a basis of a problem already. 

Please review and support me!!! I'll try to update soon.

Mega thanks to those who reviewed... you know who you are. Love you all!!!

Amy


	8. Coincidental Encounter

**Touched by an Angel**

Chapter 8- Coincidental Encounter

Lei slammed shut the door of his locker and strolled down the corridor, reluctant to go to his next history class. They were studying ancient Egypt, which in ordinary circumstances would've been highly interesting, but somehow their teacher managed to make it mummifying dead people as exciting as washing the dishes. Lei silently congratulated Ms Hong on making the best subjects into the worst ones.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, not because he wanted to, but because the huge gathering in the corridor completely blocked his way. All the Ying De girls were squealing in delight at the site of something. As if I'm not in a bad enough mood already, thought Lei grumpily and tried to push his way through the excited crowd. The people made way for him to pass through and Lei moved forwards.

And came face to face with none other than Teng Tang Jing.

She was still as magnificent as ever; still as beautiful as she was the day she left him. She turned and Lei could see the brief looks of surprise come over her face. "Hi Lei," she greeted and plastered on a smile that she gave everyone. "How are you?"

Lei mumbled a reply, and hurriedly pushed past the rest of the crowd, not daring to turn back. People threw curious glances at him, and Lei heard the rest of the student population whisper to each other, speculating at what was wrong with him. Everyone knew that Hua Ze Lei loved Teng Tang Jing. But no one knew what had happened that night.

What was wrong with me? Thought Lei despairingly. How about the love of my life rejects me, and then comes back and pretends that nothing ever happened between us? How's that for an excuse. He continued walking, determined to get away from crowded atmosphere that surrounded Jing. Maybe he'd skip history now.

Lei was so anxious to get away that he, or anyone else for that matter, failed to notice the pain that flashed in Jing's eyes for a moment.

* * *

Lei did skip history.

He went to the rooftop instead, seeking refuge in the peace of the early morning. He could hear laughter ringing from the classrooms below and the noise of students making trouble for their teachers. Lei sighed deeply. Everyone was carefree here in Ying De. Girls seemed to worry only about what brand of clothing the person next to her was wearing, and guys did nothing except laze around and chat to the girls.

So why does all this trouble seem to come to him?

He didn't know what the sudden reappearance of Jing meant, nor had he any idea why she came back. Did it mean that she finally accepted him? Or was she here for non-personal reasons? But his instincts told him that the peaceful days were soon to be over- something big was stirring below this layer of calmness, and Lei was right in the eye of the storm.

And then a question that was always lurking at the back of his mind nagged him. That moment he had brushed past Jing, he felt something strange that he had never felt before with her. It wasn't the anxiousness that always fluttered in his stomach usually, but it was something else. But what?

Lei dared to let his mind wander and the first question that popped into his head was- did he still love Jing?

* * *

Shan Cai was waiting for him at the library, and Lei greeted her not very enthusiastically. The only place they ever seemed to meet at was the library. Not that it was a bad thing for no one beside them ever went there. Shan Cai smiled and grabbed a seat for him.

"Someone's not in a very good mood," she commented lightly, flipping through a large book on modern American history. She grabbed a pen from her pencil case and hurriedly scribbled down a few notes. Not hearing a reply, she looked up inquiringly.

Lei sat down and muttered, "Just not a good day."

Shan Cai nodded knowingly and continued writing. "How was Ancient History?" she asked.

"I didn't go to it," admitted Lei.

Shan Cai frowned disapprovingly. "Why not?" she inquired, still not looking up.

"Just didn't feel like it," muttered Lei and put his head in his hands.

Shan Cai groaned. She grabbed an eraser and rubbed vigorously on her notepad, muttering to herself as she did so.

Lei looked at her, and had he been the type, he would've rolled his eyes. "Do you know the meaning to the word 'stop'?" he asked.

"Haha, that's so funny," remarked Shan Cai sarcastically. "Do you know the meaning of subtly?"

Lei didn't reply and continued to drown himself in his miseries. There was a knock on the door and Lei's head snapped up, as a soft voice whispered, "Is anyone there?"

Shan Cai turned around. A beautiful girl with long flowing hair and elegant attire walked in the library, looking at them curiously. She saw Shan Cai behind the bookshelves and smiled at her warmly. "I was looking for a book. Could you please help me?"

Shan Cai was confused for a second, but then quickly realized what the girl meant. "I'm sorry, I'm not the librarian. I think she has gone for lunch or something."

"Oh," said the newcomer. She walked towards Shan Cai. "Are you a student?"

Shan Cai nodded. "What book are you looking for? I might be able to help you."

"Oh... I..." she suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence as she noticed Lei. A smile played on her face. "Why Lei, I've got to say that this is the last place I'd expect to see you."

Lei silently cursed his bad luck. Of all the people, it just had to be Jing to come in. However, he merely shrugged in a careless manner and Jing's attention returned to Shan Cai. She looked from Lei to Shan Cai, and then back to Lei, and back to Shan Cai again.

"Is this a... friend... of yours, Lei?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: sorry for slow updates. will update more. more drama to come...

Please keep reviewing!!!


	9. Too Complicated

**Touched by an Angel**

Chapter 9- Too Complicated

Silence.

At times you would want the earth to swallow you. Right now was one of those moments for Lei. What should he do? What was he supposed to do? Jing stared at him, awaiting his answer. Shan Cai stared at him as well, but perhaps for a slightly different reason. Lei opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

Finally, he nodded mutely.

Jing smiled pleasantly and extended her hand to Shan Cai and said, "Hi, I'm Teng Tang Jing. You can call me Jing. I used to be a student at Ying De too, but I've graduated and am studying in Paris."

Shan Cai smiled back at Jing, and shook her outstretched lightly, knowing full well who she was. Who in the whole of Taiwan didn't know Teng Tang Jing? Unless you were blind, there was absolutely no chance you could miss all the advertisements she's been in that was hanging from almost every business building in Taiwan.

"Hi," she replied. "I'm Shan Cai. I'm a junior here."

Jing glanced at her work and Shan Cai shuffled in front of it, slightly embarrassed by Jing's scrutinizing gaze. She didn't know why someone like Teng Tang Jing would be interested in her, a mere commoner. But then again, so much weird stuff has been happening lately that she can't be sure. For instance, a week ago today she would've never dreamed of talking to Hua Ze Lei, let alone be friends with him.

Jing frowned lightly. "Shan Cai... I think I've heard that name before somewhere." Then she grinned as she remembered. "Dong Shan Cai- Dux two years in a row. You're on the honor board. That's where I read your name. It's great to meet you."

Shan Cai blushed and replied modestly, "It' just luck. There are heaps of people here who are just as smart, study just as much as me... I just got lucky."

"As if," said Jing, "It's not as if I haven't been to Ying De. I know what it's like. No one here bothers with work. All they ever do is compete with each other's looks, cars, clothes, and even whom they're dating. Its all so superficial."

Lei breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw how well Jing and Shan Cai was getting on. And then he wondered- what was he worried about in the first place? That Jing would look down on Shan Cai like all the other rich girls at Ying De? Of course not. Jing would never do something like that. She was reasonable, kind, helping. That was why he loved her. He was being stupid. He knew Jing better than that.

* * *

Lei was getting into his brand new BMW when a voice called out to him. He turned and saw Jing walking briskly towards him, her hair bouncing lightly with each step she took. She paused to let a couple of students walk in front of her, and then jogged slowly up to him.

"Hey," she greeted, flicking her hair back. "Are you busy?"

Lei shrugged carelessly. "I've got nothing to do."

Jing paused slightly before she began again. "Do you... Do you want to spend the afternoon together? You know... catch up. I've been away for so long. It'll be good to speak with an old friend again." She put a particular emphasis on the word 'friend'.

Lei's heart jumped to his throat as she finished. He couldn't believe that Jing had suggested this. Did it mean that she wanted to get back together? But if so, why did she emphasize the word 'friend'? Was it because she didn't want to voice it out completely? Or was it because he misunderstood everything? At the thought of the possibility of having another chance with Jing, part of him was screaming with joy, yet another part of him was oddly reluctant. Why was that?

Jing was looking at him expectantly, so he replied casually, "Sure." He motioned for her to get into the car, and he himself jumped in as well, heart swelling with excitement and dread. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Jing shrugged. "Anywhere," she replied and smiled at him, "Anywhere you decided will be fine with me."

Lei's heart cringed at her smile. Smiling, he suggested, "Why don't we just drive along and stop at wherever we end up? How does that sound?"

Jing nodded and combed her hair with her hand. "It'll be a nice feeling, speeding along and letting the wind rustle through us, and then ending up at wherever fate leads us. A bit like life, when you think about it. I like it. Let's do it."

Lei grinned and pressed down the accelerator. The black BMW sped through the parking spaces of Ying De and soon faded into the light of the setting sun.

* * *

Lei got home late that night. His butler fussed over him, only to be dismissed with a tired wave of the hand. Lei threw himself down onto the sofa, and turned to switch on a nearby lamp. Even though he was really tired, he couldn't help but smile.

He had such a wonderful time with Jing that afternoon. He hadn't felt so happy and carefree for a very long time. Jing and him had talked and laughed as if there was nothing wrong between them. Perhaps there never really was, thought Lei. Maybe it was just a chance for us to appreciate each other more. It was just that he felt so comfortable with Jing. Only Jing can make me feel this way, thought Lei.

When he ran into Jing this morning, Lei feared that things would be extremely awkward between them. He even somewhat wished that Jing never came back. But now he was completely proved wrong. And he was glad for that, glad that they have returned to the old Jing and Lei. And what was even more stupid of him was that he had been worried that Jing wouldn't treat Shan Cai nicely.

Oh God, thought Lei suddenly, sitting up, alert.

Shan Cai.

He had been wrong when he had thought that only Jing could make him feel happy. He was happy with Shan Cai too. In the time he had spent with Shan Cai, he had _forgotten _Jing. He felt something that he had never felt before with Shan Cai.

Lei groaned and slumped back down.

Everything was so complicated.

Too complicated.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed... please keep supporting me!!!  
  
Have a great day,

Amyranth


	10. The Mistake

**Touched by an Angel**

Chapter 10- The Mistake

The morning sun shone over Ying De, and revealed a small girl sitting on the rooftop. The sky glinted gold, and rays of light bounced around. Shan Cai's hand moved carelessly over her folder, as she sketched down the glory of the sunrise.

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps, she glanced backwards, expecting Lei.

But Teng Tang Jing smiled pleasantly at her.

"Morning Shan Cai," greeted Jing, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Shan Cai hurriedly shook her head.

Jing moved over and glanced over her shoulders at the drawing. "That's so beautiful!" she exclaimed in awe. "You have real talent, Shan Cai!"

Shan Cai blushed. "It's just a stupid rough sketch, that's all," she replied modestly.

Jing smiled. "Well if this is just a rough sketch, then I'd like to see one of your serious works!" she said amusedly. "No seriously, you could go far with your art. I have some connections in the industry. I'll see if I can find something for you. Maybe even your own art exhibition!"

Shan Cai looked up in surprise. "Really!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," answered Jing, laughing. "I think you have talent! I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so. I have a friend who deals in this area. I'll give him a call today and he can have a look at your works!"

Shan Cai was ecstatic. "Oh thank you so much Jing xuejie!" she cried, hugging the older girl. "Having my own exhibition has always been a dream of mine."

Jing grinned. "Now, I'm not giving out any guarantees. I can get him to come and have a look, but the rest is up to you. You are the one who has to convince him that you are worthy, okay?"

Shan Cai nodded eagerly. "Of course. I'll present him with my best work. I won't let you down, Jing xuejie! Oh I can't thank you enough!"

Jing smiled at Shan Cai's excitement. There was a silence between the two of them. It wasn't particularly awkward, but it certainly wasn't very comfortable.

Finally, Jing spoke up. "So tell me Shan Cai," she said, "How did you and Lei meet?"

Something in Shan Cai suddenly felt very cautious. Her conscience scolded her. Jing xuejie is being nice to you, and she's just trying to make conversation. What on earth are you scared about? But the feeling remained there, no matter how hard Shan Cai tried to push it down. Choosing her words carefully, she recounted the long tale, sometimes evading a few parts.

Finally, Jing nodded, and smiled. But there was something not quite right about the smile, though Shan Cai could not pick up on what. She ignored it, and continued to talk with Jing.

* * *

Lei walked back from double physics in a not very good mood. His mind was swarming with complicated formulas, definitions of forces and weird symbols he forgot the meanings of. He shut his locker, and to his surprise, Jing's face popped up.

She smiled at him brightly. "Had fun at your last lesson?" she asked merrily.

"Nope," replied Lei, making a face at Jing, causing her to laugh. "It was completely mind-boggling. I think I'll drop physics next year. It's not as if I really need it. The only reason I still kept it this year was because Mei Zuo dared me to."

Jing grinned. "Well, care to join me for lunch? Maybe it will help refresh you. I find that a cup of coffee can always help awake those who have just returned from double physics."

"Thanks," accepted a grateful Lei, "I think I need it. I'm seriously caffeine deprived."

Jing smiled. "Then it's on me. Come on, we'd better go now before all the seats are taken. But then again, if you're there, then it probably doesn't matter. You'd just scare away all the other students."

Lei made a face.

* * *

Jing suddenly cracked up at a comment Lei made. The two of them had bought cups of take-away coffee from the cafeteria, and were sitting at the rooftop of Ying De, talking and laughing, just like the good old times.

Lei grinned, and asked her why she was all of a sudden acting so strangely. She stopped laughing abruptly, and the two sat in silence for a while, before Jing answered.

"I guess… I guess I just miss this. All of this. I miss Ying De, I miss high school, my friends, _you,_" she added, giving him a wink. "It' s just good to be back."

Lei did not say anything. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Jing's sudden change of attitude towards him. Was she just being nice, as a friend, or did she have intentions of them getting back together? Was he reading too much between the lines?

Jing suddenly softened, and leaned on Lei's shoulders. "You know," she whispered, "I get so lonely out there. Everyone admires me, Teng Tang Jing, the girl who has everything- looks, money, and fame. But really, sometimes, at the end of the day, I feel as if I have nothing that is worthwhile. My looks will fade over the long years, my money cannot buy me happiness, and fame, well let's say that it does more bad than good. Sometimes I look into myself and ask, what have I done in this lifetime that is really worthwhile?"

Lei glanced down at her, and saw her with a sad regretful expression.

Jing continued. "And then one day, I suddenly realized what..." she trailed off. She looked into his eyes. "I've found you, Lei. That's worth more than anything else."

Lei did not know what to say. Memories of him and Jing emerged in his mind, and driven by an unknown source of desire within him, he leaned down, and his lips met Jing's. He held her tightly, unwilling to let her go, unwilling for the kiss to end. She responded with the same urgency.

_Wham_.

Lei broke the kiss off abruptly at the sound of doors slamming. He spun around, heart beating fast. And he saw what was unmistakably the backside of Shan Cai flying down the stairs.

Lei suddenly turned cold.

Shan Cai had seen everything.

"Lei…" whispered Jing, tugging his arm.

He turned back to his ex-girlfriend. "I'm sorry Jing," he said, before sprinting off after Shan Cai.

* * *

A/N: sorry for slow updates... please review!!!


	11. Confessions

**Touched by an Angel**

Chapter 11- Confessions

Where was she? Where was she? WHERE WAS SHE?

Lei searched frantically about him. Ying De students brushed past him as the afternoon bell rang. Lei glanced at all the people around him, scanning for the familiar figure of Shan Cai.

Too tall, too skinny, red haired, his mind eliminated all the girls rushing past him. Too short…

THERE SHE WAS!

"Shan Cai!" he shouted over the crowd.

She glanced back over her shoulder, and seeing him, hurried away quickly.

Lei mentally cursed his stupidity for calling out loud. He tried to reach her, but he was going against the flow of the crowd, and there were just simply too many people. Soon he was enveloped in a sea of students, and lost sight of the girl. He skidded around a pack of chattering girls, and craned his neck. But it was no use.

He had lost Shan Cai again.

* * *

Lei stepped into the cafeteria, which was now empty and silent. He stopped in front of a vending machine, popped a few coins into the slot, and waited for his coffee to be made. His head snapped around as he caught sight of an all too familiar figure.

He raced over, and hearing his footsteps, Shan Cai turned around. She would've rushed off again had he not already grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't run again," pleaded Lei, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?" whispered Shan Cai quietly.

Her coolness shocked Lei. "I… what you saw, I mean, what happened, it wasn't meant to-"

"Don't apologise," she cut him off. "Why should you?"

"I didn't mean for you to see that," Lei replied softly, inching closer to her. She flinched away from him, and met his gaze. Lei was surprised at the anger flaring in her dark deep eyes.

"Obviously not," she retorted.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lei hurriedly replied, knowing she had taken his words wrongly.

"What did you mean then, Hua Ze Lei?" she challenged him angrily. She sighed. "This is futile. I don't want to talk about it anymore. And I don't want to see you again."

She gave one last glance, before walking away again.

Before he could stop himself, Lei blurted out, "Why did you run?"

She stopped in her tracks.

"Why did you run?" Lei repeated.

She hesitated. "I ran because I saw something which I wasn't meant to see. I ran because I realized that I had been acting stupid for the past few days. I ran because I made the mistake I swore I would never make."

"Is that it?" inquired Lei, taking a step closer. "Was that why you ran?"

"What do you want to know, Hua Ze Lei?" she demanded, "Because you can ask me outright, instead of playing word games?"

"I'm not," Lei replied frankly, walking until he was right behind Shan Cai. "I just want you to be honest with me. Did you run because you were afraid?"

"Afraid?" Shan Cai asked incredulously. "What am I afraid of? What I saw was none of my business."

"It is your business," Lei said firmly.

"No it's not!" Shan Cai shouted and spun around, and stumbled back, shocked that Lei was so close. "It's not my business you kissed Jing xue jie! It's not my business if you kiss anyone you like!"

"Stop hiding the truth, Shan Cai."

"I don't know," Shan Cai replied, shrugging tiredly. "I saw it… and I just ran. I don't know. Don't ask me, please… I just felt kind of weird… oh this is stupid! It was none of my business in the first place! I shouldn't have seen it! It's not my business to know who you're with! It's not as if I care," she added.

"Shan Cai, can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything at all when… when you saw me with Jing?"

"I don't!" she half-yelled. "I don't feel anything! I don't like you!"

"Shan Cai, look me in the eye," demanded Lei.

She stubbornly stared at the ground.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that there is nothing between the two of us, that I mean nothing to you, that I'm a simply nobody."

She met his gaze timidly, and melted in front of him.

"I can't…" she faltered. "You know that's not true! You know what you mean to me!"

Shan Cai sighed. "Why do you toy with my emotions, Hua Ze Lei?" she asked wearily.

"I'm not," Lei replied, and pulled her into his arms. "Because I care for you too…"

"You do?" she asked quietly, almost afraid.

"Of course, silly. Why else do you think I chased after you?"

Shan Cai smiled at him shyly.

"I like you too, Lei…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, they were not alone. The watcher, lurking in a shadowy corner, stared at the two of them, in each other's arms. Two fists were curled by here side, as she gazed on. She vowed a silent oath to herself.

"I will get you back, Lei."

* * *

A/N: _Sincere apologies for not updating sooner. Very very sorry. Please forgive me as I torture these poor souls further. Enjoy!_ -Amyranth


End file.
